Przetrwaj, zerżnij i ucieknij!
link=TBA - "To Będzie Anihilacja!"|center|600px Pojawia się pięść i czerwony glutek. Pięść uderza w glutka, rozbijając szkło i dodatkowo cały glutek rozpryskuje się na cały ekran. Pojawia się ognisty napis: "This Becomes Anihillation!" Last time on This Becomes Anihillation!... Manna: 'Nie mogę się doczekać, jak im zrzędną miny, jak to zobaczą! <3 ''Wzięła jakiś dziennik. 'Manna: '''Proszę, R'czko, będziesz spisywała kto odniósł śmiertelne obrażenia. ''Rzuciła jej zeszyt. 'Panna R: '''Jeszcze możesz się wycofać! Możesz powiedzieć, że to fajna wycieczka albo... '''Manna: '''Zamilcz. Ludzie chcą atrakcji, a nie czułostek jak w Maroku. ._. '''Panna R: '''Zważ na moje słowa. Jeszcze pożałujesz tego, w co się wpakowałaś. ---- '''Rock: '''Tym razem to ja wygram! -,- Nie myślcie sobie, frajerzy, że mnie znowu wywalicie. ;-; ''Spud miał minę ala WTF? Kamera pokazuje Ellody i Mary, wykonujące obliczenia matematyczne, potem kieruje się w załamane Laurie i Miles. 'Laurie: '''Czemu posunęłyśmy się do tego czynu? :< '''Miles: '''Nie mogę sobie spojrzeć w twarz :( ''Zaczęły płakać. 'Stephanie: '''Och, dajcie spokój! -,- Co raz się zdarzyło, nie zmieni się w nałóg! ;-; ---- '''Josee: '''Następny... '''Junior: '''Sezon... '''Kitty: '''Totalnej... '''Ennui: '''Porażki? ''Panna R kiwnęła głową na tak. Po chwili każde drzwi się zamknęły... 'Rock: '''Co jest, kurwa? :O ''Za nimi zjawiła się Manna z odciętą głową pilota. Niektórzy popadli w strach, panikę i zaczęli się rozbiegać. 'Manna: '''Spokój! -,- Zginął w naturalnych okolicznościach... ''Nie uspokoili się. 'Manna: '''JEŚLI SIĘ NIE USPOKOICIE ZA 3... ''Jakaś siła od środka wypchnęła wszystkich delikatnie na boki. ---- 'Manson: '''Czy wierzysz, że przez ten cały czas uważano mnie za Głupią Księżniczkę?! -_- Czas to zmienić! ;-; ''Zdjęła nadajnik z ust Ruth. 'Ruth: '''Jesteś niepoważna! -,- '''Manson: '''To tylko gra... nie popłacz się, jeśli przegrasz. ''Wcisnęła jakiś guzik. Usłyszała tylko krzyki. 'Manson: '''Czyżby komuś coś się stało? ;u; ---- '''MacArthur: '''Dobrze, że tu nie ma Łyżwiarzy... '''Kitty: '''Tia, ale lepiej chyba powinnaś uważać. ''Wskazała na Ezekiel'a, który jednak powinien zabawić się Kitty (troll) 'Jen: '''UWAGA! -,- ''Jednak Ennui tylko nadepnął na potwora i zdechł... :P Zmarła #35: Kitty (została zjedzona przez Ezekiel'a) 'Ennui: '''Ach, biedna dziewczyna. ---- '''Noah: '''Wiesz, że nie masz się czego bać? ;-; Jesteś z nami. ._. '''Lorenzo: '''Pewnie tego się obawiasz. XDDDD '''Jacques: '''XDDDD ''Sanders westchnęła. 'Sanders: '''Może tak stańmy w jednym miejscu? '???: 'Nie byłabym tego pewna! ''Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, kto to powiedział, nagle z góry zostały rzucone dwa kowadła. Spadły na głowę Braci Przyrodnich Losu. ---- Pękające szkło, powróćmy do tego, co się działo poprzednio... Tengoku, Strefa IV 'Sanders: '''O mój Boże! '''Dwayne: '''Kończmy to jak najszybciej... ;( ''Niektórzy popadli w panikę, ktoś próbował w nich strzelać, ale w wyniku paniki nikt nie został trafiony xDDD 'Sanders: '''Proponuję wybrać siebie na kapitana! Może zginie mniej osób! ''Jacques podnosi rękę do góry. 'Jacques: '''Dlaczego niby ty masz być kapitanem? ;-; '''Sanders: '''A czemu by nie? ;-; ''Sytuacja trochę się opanowała, Sanders prawdopodobnie miała wszystkich trzymać na duchu. 'Pete: '''Kadetko -.- '''Sanders: '''Czego? '''Pete: '''Gówna psiego. Ha hahahhahaahahha :D ''Usłyszał jakiś strzał, który przeszył mu serce. Zmarły #31: Pete (postrzelony w serce przez Noah'a) Noah szybko schował pistolet. '??? (w myślach): '''O kurwa, dobry jest. >:O '''Sanders: '''Pete? Żyjesz jeszcze? ''Crimson nasłuchała "odbicia" serca. 'Crimson: '''Niestety. Kolejny nie żyje. '''Dwayne: '''TO JEST PRZEKLEŃSTWO!!! ''Znowu zaczęli panikować. Seikatsu, Strefa I 'Emma: '''Czemu mi to zrobiłaś?! -,- '''Josee: '''Bo byś umarła... a o was dbam! ''Wszyscy na nią patrzyli się wyrzutnie. 'Josee: '''No co? '''Mary: '''Morderca zaczyna nas wkręcać w jakąś niebezpieczną grę, jeśli broń okaże się zbyt łatwa do zdobycia? ;) ''Kamera wskazuje bardziej na śmietnik, jakiś cień trzyma AK-47. (nazywana kałach w Counter Strike'u xD) '???: '''Dziękuję, że tak mówisz, tylko spróbuj coś jeszcze pierdzielnąć, to strzelę! :D '''Josee: '''Widzieliście może Laurie lub Miles? Widziałam, że Weganki szły razem z nami. '???: 'Kolejna idiotka, która... '''Mary: '''Słyszałam jakieś szepty! ''Cień chowa się w kontenerze na śmieci. 'Brody: '''Zaraz się okaże, że wszyscy posiadają jakąś broń xD '''Mary: '''Wiecie? Obawiam się, że nie widziałam, aby Gerry, Junior, Leonard i Spud wybrali jakąś strefę... :| ''Josee strzeliła facepalm'a. 'Josee: '''Potrzebne nam to? A właśnie, co powiecie na sojusz? -,- '''Emma: '''Obecnie jest nas pięciu, może ktoś faktycznie na nas może polować? No trudno, w piątkę damy sobie radę. ;) Choć nie ufam Josee. '''Mary: '''Ja też się na to zgadzam, Brody? Rock? '''Rock: '''Niech będzie... '''Brody: '''Pewnie, że tak ziomy! :D ''Razem stworzyli zwarty oddział pięcioosobowy. Z zarośli wystają jakieś dwie postacie. 'Miles: '''Może tu nas nie znajdzie? '''Laurie: '''Właśnie, szanse są nikłe na wybaczenie nam.... ;c ''Słyszą jakieś oddechy i wyskakują z zarośli. Iki, Strefa II Oddział nie próbował jakoś między sobą się dogadywać. 'MacArthur: '''Ale tu cicho. xD '''Jen: '''I wolałabym, żeby tak było. :) '''Tom: '''Ja też, Jen, zbyt głośny hałas może na nas poluje...! ''Facepalm Iki. 'Ennui: '''Najbardziej inspirujące jest to, że idziemy sami w czwórkę. A szczególnie nazwa jest dziwna. '''Jen: '''Tak to jest, gdy się nie zna azjatyckiego. ;) '''Ennui: '''Ale azjatycki może być rozdzielony na rosyjski, japojski, chiński oraz mandaryński. '''Jen: '''Tak, ale nigdy nie byłam w Japonii... ;u; ''Ennui przewrócił oczami. 'Ennui: '''Japonia to tylko wyspa, oddzielona od większości krajów. '''MacArthur: '''Ci kujoni... ''Nagle natknęli się na jakąś skrzynkę. 'Ennui: '''Emmm, ktoś to raczy otworzyć? '''Tom: '''Damy mają pierwszeństwo. '''Jen: '''Tom! :< '''MacArthur: '''Ja się tym zajmę, to tylko zwykłe śledztwo. :P ''Odsuwa całą trójkę i otwiera zawartość skrzyni, a w niej... Zmarły #30: Leonard (cała twarz zagryziona, sprawca jest jeszcze nie ustalony) 'Jen: '''O boże, tam są kojoty! :O Uciekajcie! :-S ''Dwa kojoty rzucały się na czwórkę, nagle MacArthur potknęła się i zauważyła za skrzynką paralizator. 'MacArthur: '''To dla mnie! :( '''Taylor: '''Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać! ''Stephanie nie wytrzymuje i zaczęła dusić Taylor... po chwili uciekła. 'Taylor: '*odgłosy krztuszenia* 'Spud: '''Trzeba jej pomóc! '''Ryan: '''Idę to Steph... ''Zaczął biec do spanikowanej dziewczyny. 'Junior: '''Ktoś się zna na medycynie? :/ '''Devin: '''Dla niej może być za późno. ''Spud zaczął nagle biec po Stephanie. 'Carrie: '''Spud, dokąd idziesz? ;o ''Słyszy odgłosy strzałów, Devin, Carrie i Junior chowają się zza skrzynką. 'Taylor: '''Srefanio, ty... ''Strzały dotknęły Taylor. Zmarły #29: Taylor (trafiona pociskami pistoletu w gardło) 'Devin: '''O nie... :< '''Carrie & Junior: '... ;( Po chwili przychodzą Ryan i zapłakana Stephanie. 'Stephanie: '''Nigdy nie chciałam zabić człowieka! ;( '''Ryan: '*widzi strzały* Kotku, ale ty jej nie zabiłaś. :-/ Nie wiem, kto ci to wmówił... 'Stephanie: '''Prawie ją udusiłam, rozumiesz?!?! ''Rzuciła go (na ziemię... nie wyobrażajcie, że stworzę jakąś telenowelę *) i poszła. Tam w miejscu, gdzie Ryan zatrzymał Stephanie, znajdował się jeszcze Spud. 'Spud: '''Jakie fajne fajerwerki... ''W rzeczywistości to były strzały, jakimś cudem omijające grubaska. ;u; Wracajmy do Panelu Anihillation... Panel Anihilation, Deathess City, Kanada 'Manson: '''Nie umiesz strzelać! >:( '''Ruth: '''Bo nie mam ochoty go zabijać... ;( ''Manson zabiera jej strzały protonowe. 'Manson: '''Daj mi to gówno i ja go udupię... ''Przychodzi jakiś facet. 'Facet: '''Dobry wieczór, pizza dla... ''Manson strzeliła w gościa od pizzy, zmarł, dostając strzałem w głowę. 'Manson: '''O MÓJ BOŻE! :O NIE ZAKRADAJ SIĘ TAK!!! ''Ruth zaczęła histerię, otóż położyła się na panelu, waląc w niego nogami, krzycząc i płacząc. Oczywiście włączał on jakieś disco i zmieniał światła... xD 'Manson: '''JA PIERDOLĘ! Dostałaś wścieklizny? :/ ''Zrzuciła ją z panela, a ta zaczęła krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej. 'Manson: '''No to mnie wkurwiłaś... -_- ''Położyła ją na łóżku i wzięła taśmę klejąca. Zakleiła jej buzię, ręce i nogi. '''Manson: '''Jeśli się '''NIE uspokoisz i NIE przeprosisz, będę zmuszona i ciebie zabić. ;) Wzięła rewolwer i kręciła nim. 'Manson: '''Jeśli mnie kulturalnie przeprosisz i będziesz w nich strzelała lub sprawnie włączała maszyny, dopiero cię wypuszczę... 3:) ''Zaczęła się maniakalnie śmiać. Seikatsu, Strefa I Cały czas grupa szła razem zwarcie. 'Manson: '''Od razu wam powiem, debile! Moja debilna koleżanka przez chwilę ześwirowała i na każdej strefie jest blisko broń... 3;) Baj the łej, zostało Was dzisiaj 28... do widzenia niebawem i zacznie się nowy dzień! '''Brody: '''Dobrze wiedzieć, jestem już wyczerpany... :/ '''Emma: '''Ja też... :< '''Rock: '''Nie pierdolcie głupot i jakoś jeszcze wytrzymacie... -.- ''Emma strzeliła facepalm'a. 'Mary: '''Oni mają rację, ledwo zipię. '''Josee: '''Ja też, mała drzemka nam chyba nic nie zrobi... ''Wszyscy położyli się nagle spać. '???: '''Pora wkroczyć do akcji! ''Zakradł się po cichu. Obraz zaczął ściemniać. Przyłożył jakiejś osobie broń do ucha i strzelił, potem szybko uciekł, tym razem między jakieś dwa zepsute rowery. Zmarły #28: ??? (przestrzelony od pistoletu) Jiyū, Strefa III Pozostała siódemka (jednak Spud wrócił?) dalej nie mogła się otrząsnąć po śmierci Taylor. 'Stephanie: '''Czuję się temu winna... ;'< '''Devin (w myślach): '''Jak zawsze! '''Carrie: '''Nieźle, nie musisz o tym nikomu przypominać. ''Wszyscy zaczęli ziewać. 'Spud: '''Spać... '''Devin: '''Musimy tylko znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce i... ''Spud dopiero ziewnął. 'Devin: '... 'Junior: '''Stary, możesz nie ziewać? ''Potem znowu wszyscy ziewnęli, Stephanie była wtulona w Ryan'a. 'Ryan: '''No każdy jest wyczerpany, więc się nie dziwię, jeśli Spud teraz zasnie, na pewno zginie... :/ ''Spud faktycznie zasnął. 'Devin (w myślach): '''Staraj się nie panikować, staraj się! ''Zacisnął zęby i zaczął krzyczeć, Carrie go lekko szarpnęła. 'Carrie: '''Devin! ''Devin się szybko otrząsnął, Ryan spojrzał w lewo. 'Ryan: '''Znalazłem chyba namiot. :D ''Wszyscy po cichu ruszyli w stronę namiotu, Manson i Ruth też spały, jednak tej drugiej ciężko było, skoro nie mogła się ruszyć... Manson teraz usłyszała cichy alarm. 'Manson: '''Marilyn, zdziro, chcę jeszcze pospać! ''Na ekranie ukazywał się namiot, w którym była cała ekipa z Strefy III i Ryan, który niósł do namiotu Spud'a. 'Devin: '''Dobranoc! :) '''Wszyscy: '''Dobra noc ... ''Wszyscy położyli się już w namiocie i każdy był cicho, poza Spud'em, który no wiecie... chrapał. 'Manson: '''Marilyn, kurwa, jest szósta rano! ;o ''Zwaliła budzik i usłyszała krzyki. Kamera przełączyła się na cztery strefy, w których każdy spał. Ruth zaczęła się ślinić i w ten sposób mogła wreszcie wyrwać taśmę z ust, wykonała to. :D 'Ruth: '''Pomocy! Pomocy! Pomocy! ''Manson wreszcie się obudziła i uderzyła się w szafę. 'Manson: '''KURWA! :o ''Podeszła do Ruth i spojrzała na sektory. 'Manson: '''Dobra, już cię odplątuję! '''Ruth: '''Stara, przepraszam. :C Proszę, nie rań ich już. ;(( '''Manson: '''Wiem, twoja "duszyczka" tego nie ścierpi, chociaż podejdź do paneli kontrolnych i tam je wciskaj, jakbyś tworzyła arcydzieło. ;) ''Uwolniła dziewczynę i jeszcze raz spojrzała na sektory. 'Manson: '''Kurczę, zabiłabym teraz każdego... ;) Ale pewnie strzała trafiłaby tylko Jen lub Toma, każdy by się obudził i panikował... poczekam do rana! :D ''W szafie wzięła stary laptop i zaczęła oglądać Plejadę Szmat Gwiazd c: 'Manson: '''Może i te kurwy zabiję... ''Ekran zaczął się oddalać, pojawiał się świt. Nagle znowu ręka zbiła szybę... obraz zanikał i pojawiło się "piekło", a na nim: thumb|left|400px Koniec! ^_^ Kategoria:This Become Anihillation - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki